koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Rowan/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Rowan. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Heh, did you see that? That's what I bring to the fight!" *"Guess all my training has paid off." *"That's what you get for drawing against me." *"All right, on to the next!" *"This is a good start, but I won't stop until you're all safe." *"Now you understand the strength of Aytolis!" *"Sis, you're retreating? You've got more fight in you than that!" *"I would expect nothing less. I'll follow your lead!" *"That's amazing, Sis! Makes me think twice about making you angry..." *"The flight of a falcon meets the fight of a lion. So this is your true strength!" *"Phew, you've got some power, Xander. Glad you're on our side!" *"Incredible, Lyn. The enemy is trembling before your strength!" *"Lucina--your skill with a sword will cut a path to a brighter future!" *"So cool, Owain! Show me some more special techniques!" *"I knew you could do it! Now watch as I catch up!" *"I'll put this strength to good use!" *"Future king? I'll handle the fighting, Sis. You handle ruling the kingdom!" *"You really think so, Caeda? I'll do my best to make sure!" *"I must be strong if I impressed you!" *"Thanks, Lyn! I just know I can use this strength to save my kingdom." *"Thanks, Lucina! But don't let me hog all the fun." *"I'm a hero, huh? I always had a hunch!" *"That means a lot coming from you!" *"There's nothing to fear as long as we fight together!" *"Are you all right? Just say the word and I'll come running!" *"Let's combine our strength and fight toward victory!" *"I'll keep you safe. Just leave it to me!" *"Man, am I glad to see you." *"OK, just hold on until I get there!" *"That's my responsible sis! Always bailing me out!" *"Thanks, Sakura. Wasn't too dangerous for you, was it?" *"You're too reliable, Chrom. It's unfair to everyone else who wants to help!" *"Thanks, Cordelia. I would've been done for if it weren't for you." *"You came here to save me, Lissa? Thanks--you're a reliable one!" *"Thanks, Robin! Your strategies really saved my hide!" *"I was wondering when you'd show up to save me. Thanks!" *"Hey, at least I showed up. Not like I'd leave my own sister hanging!" *"Gallant like a proper knight, right?" *"You've saved my hide more times than I can count. Just returning the favor!" *"Don't sweat it, Cordelia. We all need help now and again." *"I'm just relieved I got to you in time." *"With my sword and your strategy, we're unstoppable!" *"I vowed to protect you the moment you stepped foot in my world." *"You're not fighting anyone without me!" *"Ha ha! Do I look any taller?" *"I'm just getting started!" *"Your fight ends here!" *"All right, Sis... Let's find out once and for all who's stronger!" *"I'll beat you down so hard you won't be able to run that mouth of yours." *"Come on, Marth, hero of the people. Show me how you fight!" *"Sorry in advance, Anna, but I'm about to ruin your weapon's resale value." *"Nobody can call me weak if I defeat you, Navarre. Here I come!" *"I'm feeling good today... Good enough to even take you on, Ryoma!" *"I'll give you a taste of my power!" *"We'll see about that. I've got some new tricks up my sleeve!" *"Be careful what you wish for, Niles. Here it comes!" *"I won't look away, Marth. I don't want to miss the moment I surpass you!" *"A good merchant will appraise weapons, too. Here, have a closer look at mine!" *"I'll admit you're strong, Navarre. But I won't lose!" *"I... I won't lose, Ryoma! I, too, have the spirit of a prince!" *"Didn't see that one, did ya, Sis?" *"You really brought the pain, Leo. I'm lucky to walk away from that one." *"You fight like you're possessed, Corrin. I thought you had me for a moment!" *"Ha! I gotcha this time, Tiki!" *"You fight like a wild animal, Hinoka. But I fought just a little harder." *"Phew, I won... You're surprisingly scary when you fight, Celica." *"Give me another target!" Category:Quotes